


Breaking Into Basements You Never Knew You Had

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Into Basements You Never Knew You Had

_**TVD-fic: Breaking Into Basements You Never Knew You Had (Damon/Elena)**_  
 **Title:** Breaking Into Basements You Never Knew You Had  
 **Author:** [](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[**lacrimadraconis**](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word count:** ~ 600  
 **Summary:** She could feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves.  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for fun, not for profit.

 **A/N:** This was written for the Secret Santa exchange at [](http://community.livejournal.com/damon_elena/profile)[**damon_elena**](http://community.livejournal.com/damon_elena/). My prompt was this quote from Susan Fletcher's book "Green Eve".

 _Kisses open doors, I've noticed. That one gesture can unlock secrets, ease open feelings. It can't be prevented--these kisses just are. It's how they work. They break into basements you never knew you had._

Because she's awesome like that, [](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wattle_neurotic**](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/) betaed this with lightning speed.

  
Elena didn’t know why the fact that Damon Salvatore’s eyes were burning holes into her back didn’t make her uneasy for once. She had been the object of his scrutiny many times before and by now she should be used to it, but it still had the ability to make her squirm. His intense gaze sometimes heightened her self-awareness up to an almost unbearable degree.

But this time it was different. Maybe it was the loose atmosphere of the Grill that night; just her, Caroline and Jeremy shooting some pool, laughing and simply enjoying themselves. Nothing supernatural, nothing involving death or misery, just a relaxed evening with a few friends having fun. It probably added to their easy-going night out that the bartender kept bringing shots of Tequila along with the ordered Coke, winking at her and deliberately touching her hand more than necessary when handing over the glasses.  
Elena didn’t complain. Actually, she enjoyed the attention he paid to her, smiling brightly at him and flirting right back.

She liked flirting with guys. Just because she had been dating Stefan for such a long time didn’t mean she stopped appreciating attention from other men. And tonight, Damon made no difference. He was sitting at the bar as usual, slowly sipping whiskey from his tumbler, his leather jacket still on. There was something off about him though which Elena couldn’t really place. A subtle stiffness in his shoulders, his hands gripping the glass a little too tightly and Elena was sure had she been close enough she would have seen his jaw clench.

Damon’s eyes hardly ever left her throughout the evening, his gaze constantly following her around the room. When she laughed at something funny the waiter said, she caught Damon’s eye and what she saw surprised her.

She could almost see the jealousy rolling off of him in waves. He didn’t look angry, but there was something primal, something feral in his gaze that Elena was sure would make any man back off should he ever find this look directed at himself.

Maybe it should have scared her, seeing Damon look exactly the predator he really was, but it didn’t. Instead, it made her feel strangely safe because deep down she knew that nothing and no-one could harm her as long as this man was by her side.  
And it made her feel wanted, this possessiveness. Wanted in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever.

She knew that it was probably a bad idea, challenging Damon like this, but then their eyes met and she found herself staring at him far longer than she intended to. She watched him sliding off the barstool and when he slowly yet determinedly made his way across the room towards her, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it might have been the best idea she ever had.

When they kissed, really kissed, for the first time much, much later that night, Elena knew she had made all the right choices. She gave in and felt something inside of her break into a million little pieces, only to reassemble and finally fall into place a moment later. Kissing Damon felt so right that, sighing into his mouth, she briefly wondered how she managed to live without it before. It was home and belonging and safety and the admission of long denied and buried feelings. This kiss just was. It felt like breaking into basements she never knew she had.

  
Comments are greatly appreciated :)  



End file.
